Tails you lose
by Dr.Derpgamer
Summary: The one shot fanficno one asked for where Susie get's a tail and is trying to deal with it .


This is a one shot if Susie gets a tale anyway enjoy!

Susie didn't know what to think Ralsei , Kris and lancer dropped a bombshell of kindness she has never experienced anything like it .  
They currently were training with said group of friends .  
"Are ever gonna hit me?" Susie mocked to a struggling Ralsei .  
Susie eventually pinned Ralsei down on to the hard floor . Kris went over about to help .  
"No kris I can do this!" Ralsei squealed trying to keep Susie from crushing him .  
"You sure?!" Susie mocked at the sight of Ralsei being so helpless .  
"YES!" Ralsei shouted as Susie got blasted backward into a wall .  
The watching lancer rushes over screaming .  
"Susie!" Scared as well as kris who rushed over to Susie .  
Ralsei was muttering enough apologies to fill a dictionary .  
"W-What was that?" Susie asks rubbing her head .  
"Ooh I've read about this she might have cancer it means she can't remember us!" Lancer squeaked .  
"I'm pretty sure you mean amnesia ." Susie groaned .  
"Maybe she hit her head so hard she became smart." Chuckled Kris barely detectable .  
"HEY!" Susie shouts .  
"Oh NO!" Lancer screamed .  
"Ralsei hit her again." Lancer pleaded .  
"DONT . Not that it hurt ,just surprised me !" Susie defended groaning as they stood up .  
Everyone's eyes bulged as Susie stretched .  
"What?" Susie said confused .  
"Umm Susie y-you grew a tale!" Ralsei smiles nervously . Susie's eyes bulged in disbelief as they looked to find a purple tail with scales matching her scales .  
"No way!" Susie shouted chasing it down not being successful.  
"Awe this is so cool!" Lancer squeals .  
"Now there is more of you to adore!" Lancer continued chasing susie's tale .  
Kris gave Ralsei a confused look .  
"Well I used quite a lot of magic on Susie which could have sped up some of her magical hormones hence growing herself a tale ." Ralsei explained .  
Kris looked at their watch and tapped Susie .  
Susie looked up questionably and stopped spinning tripping Lancer who was chafing her tail .  
Kris pointed to each other then the exit . Susie frowned but still nodded . Kris grinned triumphantly .  
"Sorry buddie we got to go." Susie explained to Lancer .  
"Awe man ." Lancer pouted .  
"See you guys tomorrow !" Ralsei shouted waving to them .  
Kris and Susie woke up in the spare classroom .  
"Welp That was fun same time tomorrow ?" Susie smiles walking out of the classroom .  
Before she could leave the school Kris stopped her .  
"Huh What is it Kris?" Susie Asked quizzically . Kris just showed her the tale .  
"Oh … oh no ." Susie said grasping the tale in her claw realizing this .  
"W-What do I do?!" Susie said panaking .  
Kris just shrugged and tugged at their pant leg .  
"Yeah! I could hide it in my pant leg thanks Kris!" Susie said strangely kind .  
Kris beamed and walked out the door .  
Susie (after stuffing her tail in her pants .) left to go home .  
She got home to find her mom out on the couch . She headed straight to her room .  
It was messy with clothes sitting everywhere bed caved in on itself and every other object dirty or broken .  
But it could be cleaned another day they had a brand new tail they could play with . Susie that night played with their tale until they fell asleep.  
They woke the next morning unsurprisingly late for school Susie rushes out of their room . "Going to school!" Susie yelled at her mom .  
"GO TO HELL!" She screamed back .  
"Love you to ." Susie mumbled running to the school.  
They barged into the school then into class .  
"Sorry I'm late overslept ." Susie explains . "Oh it's okay we're working on our protects kris is over there !" Alphys mumbled .  
Susie nodded walking over to Kris .  
"When did you get here?" Susie asks sitting down .  
Kris put up a five .  
"When did school start?" Susie asks then Kris sighs and shows a ten .  
"Hey we're getting better ." Susie adds.  
They began working on their protect such was can humans learn magic and if so how fast compared to monsters ."  
Yes they asked Ralsei for advice and yes that was word for word what he said .  
It was great compared to Susie's which was .  
"How many fucks can I give compared to Kris ."  
Krises just "..." and lancers . "How many gummy bears can I shove in my mouth at once ."  
Several minutes of Susie doing no work and just unconformably shifting trying to find a good angle for her tail.  
Kris slid a piece of paper over to Susie it read .  
"Have you asked Alphys for help?" Susie glared at Kris .  
"Kris I have neglected and bullied her for years ." Susie shook her head .  
Then kris quickly jotted down a second note.  
"Better start sucking up to her ." It read Susie growled at Kris destroying the note .  
Kris scribbled up another note .  
"She is the only one in the entire town that has a tail similar to yours and that's willing to give you advice ." It read Susie blushed Kris was right .  
was the only one who could help .  
"Okay ." Susie mumbled as Susie shifted uncomfortably.  
Kris pushed another note . Susie rolled her eyes and started at Kris . "Your pushing your luck ." She growled snatching up the note .  
It read . "I'll suck up to Ralsei for the project ." Susie snickers .  
"Yeah you better ." Susie laughed .  
The bell rang signifying lunch .  
"Have a good lunch today ." Alphys smiles .  
Susie stayed behind as everyone filters out .  
"U-uhm S-s-Susie it's lunch t-time !" Alphys whimpers .  
"I know ." Susie snapped .  
"I-i need to talk to you about something ." Susie said dropping their voice to a whisper .  
"I-oh about what e-exactly ." Alphys Said sceptically .  
"Uhm well say ." Susie started .  
"Yes?" Alphys Said skeptical when Susie paused .  
"Figuratively I had a dream no it wasn't even my dream it was my friends … and the dream is I -I mean they ,had a tail." Susie mumbled . Alphys eyes widened they bite their lip .  
"Susie are you coming to me for help about a TAIL!" Alphys said practically exploding with excitement .  
"Shhhh nobody knows except Kris." Susie shushed Alphys .  
"Can I see it ?" Alphys asks .  
Susie uncomfortably nods .pulling out her tail .  
"Wow you have a long one ." Alphys says in Wow then Alphys just abruptly bites it .  
Susie screams grabbing back her tail .  
"Okay so that was revenge for you stepping on my tail !" Alphys explained .  
Susie shudders having a new found fear of her teacher .  
"So latterly the the easiest thing to do is come out you have a tail !" Alphys explains adjusting her glasses .  
Susie was about to interject when Alphys interrupted Her .  
"It isn't easy it sucks people picked on me seeing you status I don't think you will have to worry about that ." Alphys explains.  
""Your tail is only going to get bigger and longer ." Alphys explains .  
"Now shoo you're cutting into my anime time ." She says pulling a T.V. From her desk and putting in some weird show .  
"Thanks." Susie mumbled leaving the classroom .  
Kris looked at Susie quizzically .  
"She gave me advice . It sucked but it was advice ." Susie shrugged .  
"She also bit my tail ." Susie said holding up her tail as she enters the cafeteria .  
"One sec ." Susie mumbles to frisk than stands on a table .  
"HEY NERDS I HAVE A TAIL !" Susie yells then sits down the entire room that was looking at her went back to their lives .  
"What were you expecting me to try and keep it a secret until I can no longer and then give a dramatic reveal for the entire school suddenly comfort me and support me becoming my friends instantaneously ?" Susie asks Kris .  
"That would take FOREVER of time I don't have!" Susie bellowed . (Wink wink nudge nudge .)  
Kris sighed .  
The day went by swimmingly Susie even taking out her tail and surprising anyone who didn't believe her .  
"At the end of the day they went to the dark world for the first thing to happen is Susie Huh Ralsei .  
Ralsei who is very confused looked at Susie concerned .  
"Are-are you alright ?" Ralsei asks .  
"I never thanked you for giving me a tail" Susie explains

Funny how right after Susie says that she won't make this really long and probably more epic this Story ends.  
I hope you enjoyed 


End file.
